


A Doll's Hart

by Stardust16



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, Dolls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: Riley isn't a human. She isn't a person. Instead, she's a doll, who sees all, knows all, and shares all with Maya Penelope Hart, her best friend, who she will always stand by. AU with Rilaya friendship.





	

A doll.

She was a doll.

No, she didn't mean she was a sweet girl who cared about every little thing in the world. She was literally a doll, watching in on the home of the girl who owned her.

Her chocolate brown locks sat on her shoulders as she stared down upon the house. Her eyes darted themselves from room to room, taking in as much as she could.

_"Riley," the girl had said when she received her. She ran a hand through the doll's hair, only for it to fall perfectly into place like a little majestic princess. "I'm going to name her Riley. It means to show courage and determination. She's going to be just like me, she's going to be my best friend."_

_"Wonderful," a blonde woman responded. She assumed she was the mother of the child. "I'm sure she'll love it."_

_"Riley's a boys name," a man stated. He too had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "You can't name her that. Name her something like Daisy or Cheryl."_

_"She can name her doll whatever she wants," the blonde woman replied, "It's hers, not yours; and Riley is not a boys name. It's a girl's name and in fact, it was the name of a girl I used to know when I was younger."_

_"Really?" The small child looked up at her mother with happiness and hope in her tiny blue eyes._

_"Yep. Her real name was Rihanna, but she liked Riley better. She eventually changed it to her legal name, and though we lost touch a few years ago, we still call each other occasionally."_

_The young child smiled. "Was that my original name, Mommy?"_

_The mother laughed. "Close, but no. Your original name was Raquel. We decided to change it to Maya because it meant love and we knew we'd love you with all our heart."_

_The child, now named Maya, giggled in response._

_"Don't worry," the mother spoke again, "I'm sure Riley will live up to her name."_

And so she did. Everywhere Maya went, Riley went with her; to school, to soccer practice, any place you could name and Riley went with her. The two were best friends, and lived through some of the best and worst times together.

_"Katy's not home," the man whispered as he lead another girl into the house. She was a brunette and had beautiful green eyes that resembled the fields of nature. He lead the girl over to the dusty couch they had and sat down beside her. "She won't be home for another few hours or so. She's working a late shift at the diner today."_

_"Magnificent," the woman muttered in response, "And the little one's still at school?"_

_Kermit nodded and laughed. "Of course. Where else would she be?"_

_But, unknowingly to him, Maya was in fact home. She had came home earlier that day due to feeling sick while she'd been at school (she had a headache) and so, the neighbours picked her up. Now, she was standing behind the doorway of the room, watching everything, having coming down when she heard the door close._

_She clutched Riley close to her chest and let her tears drip on to the brunette's hair. She watched as the two adults kissed on the couch and even though she wanted to, she couldn't look away. What was she supposed to do? Call 911? She'd called them before—by accident, of course—and knew they only came if it was a real emergency._

_Tears streamed down her fact and because she didn't want her father to hear her, Maya tried to cry as quietly as she could. Mommy didn't deserve this and she couldn't even begin to understand why her father was doing it. Everything was going fine in their relationship. . .or, so she thought._

_She only cried more as she realized she was going to have to be the one to tell her mother what was happening. Just from the look of the two adults, she could easily tell that they've known each other for a while, meaning that they could've came here while she was at school or sleeping and she didn't even know it._

_She felt sick just thinking about it._

_Suddenly, she couldn't watch anymore and turned her head away. She ran up the stairs to her own room and slammed the door, just moments before locking it. She didn't care if her dad heard her, she just wanted to get that horrific scene out or pushed to the back of her mind._

_Without hesitating, she grabbed her backpack and started shoving things in. She couldn't stay here knowing her father was home and cheating on her mother. The neighbours would take her in for the day; they were nice people. Cory and Topanga, she thought their names were._

_"It's going to be okay," she told herself, "It's going to be okay." But somehow, that didn't make it true, despite how much she wanted it to be._

Yes, Riley knew exactly how Maya felt. She was like a foster child, in a way; she was always bought by some happy little girl who's smile lit up the room, but in the end, she was also always returned because either the child got a new toy or because they grew up and never even played with her anymore. And although all those kids didn't know it, that hurt her feelings. It made her feel insecure, like she wasn't good enough for anyone. But, she was good enough for Maya, seeing as the blonde never abandoned her once, and that made her feel happy, as Riley would always stand by her girl.

_"Maya?" Katy asked as she peered her head into her daughter's room, only to see tiny girl playing with Riley on her bed. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"_

_Maya smiled at the sight of her mother checking up on her. She always liked it when her parents stopped by; with them working all day at their jobs, it was rare she got to see them. "Of course," She replied cheerfully, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"You seem. . . distant lately," Katy answered, "Daddy's worried about you, darling, and so am I. Are you okay?"_

_'I would be if I didn't have this overwhelming guilt put on me, telling me to tell you what I saw,' the blonde girl thought sadly. But, instead, she blinked her tears back and pushed the thought to the back of her head. "Fine," She stated, "I'm perfectly fine, Mommy."_

_Katy sat down beside her daughter and gently picked Riley up and placed her on the other side of the bed. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Katy asked slowly._

_Little Maya nodded her head, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall, only to no avail. "I know that."_

_"Then please tell me what's going on so I can fix it."_

_"You can't fix this," Maya cried, "Y-You can't."_

_"Why not?" Katy questioned, worriedly._

_"D-Daddy," Maya muttered, "It's about Daddy. H-He hurt you. . ."_

_Katy bit her lip in concern and worry. "What do you mean, baby girl?"_

_At this point, Maya couldn't hold back her tears any longer and by now she was full out crying. "H-He doesn't love you," she stuttered, "H-He doesn't love me, Mommy. He doesn't love us. . ."_

_Katy froze, a million thoughts running through her head. She couldn't tell whether Maya was lying or telling the truth. She heard stories about husbands who left or children who had broken families. She didn't want Maya to be like that. She wanted Maya to be as happy as she could._

_"M-Mommy?" Maya spoke, her voice filled with sadness and heartbreak, "Mommy, you believe me, right?"_

_Katy sighed. She didn't know what to think or what to say. Slowly, she shook her head. "I don't know what I believe anymore," She replied as she stood up from her daughter's bed and headed for the door, "But, I am going to talk to your father about this."_

Maya cried a lot that night. That was the night everything bottled up broke loose. Every secret was revealed and so was everything that should've torn apart their family long ago. A lot of yelling was heard that night and even though her parents hadn't divorced until two months later, Riley stood by Maya for all of it.

_Maya shoved her things into the boxes and suitcases. It had been a tough eighteen years, but she made it through life and she was finally off to college. She picked up a white cable knit sweater and gently placed it into her bag. She had some great memories and she couldn't believe she was leaving the place where it all started._

_After another minute, she zipped up her suitcase and sat on her bed. Her eyes wandered over to the corner of the room, where little Riley sat on her shelf, watching her with those two bright brown eyes that were always filled with happiness and joy._

_Slowly, Maya walked over and picked up the doll. Her eyes darted between the 'Keep' or 'Give Away' boxes in her room, unsure of what to do. She turned the doll over and carefully inspected the soft fabric and work done to it._

_"Well, Riley," She said happily, "We've done it. We've made it through life and now we're finally off to college." The blonde had then used the back of her hand to wipe away a single tear that made its way down her cheek. "And I'm glad you're coming with me. You've been with me through so much, I have no clue what I'd do without you." The blonde smiled. "You're my best friend and I want to thank you for that, Riles. I love you."_

_Although Maya didn't see it, Riley smiled and her eyes shone with happiness. Her job was done. She helped Maya through life and her mission was finally accomplished._

_But they had new adventures ahead of them._

_And that made her happy._

_"I love you too, Maya."_

* * *

 

**And that is my new one shot for Halloween. Sorry it wasn't scary XD. I was listening to Melanie Martinez's _Dollhouse_ and this came to mind. I wanted to make it a horror fanfiction, but then this happened and it transformed into a friendship fic. My bad XD.**

**So, who's excited for Halloween? It's only a week away! Anyone got any special plans? Anyone gonna dress up? I'm probably gonna make cupcakes, like I did last year, and dress up as a cat.**

**Now, who else loved Girl Meets World: of Terror 3? It was so weird seeing Farkle as his old self and Lucas as an outsider cowboy. But, I have to admit, I did love Riley's dress and the scene between Auggie and Ava, where she heard him say "I love you."**

******Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot and make sure to tell me what you think! Happy Halloween! :)**

**~Star**


End file.
